Al borde del Fuego
by YolinS
Summary: Hacia frío, mucho frío. Hermione siempre se había quejado de que en su cuarto siempre hacía mucho frío. Le encantaría a ver tenido una buena chimenea en ese momento junto a ella. Rose! Feliz Aniversario De amigas :P!


_Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece, bueno si la historia si. Los personajes son de J.K. Rowling, pero reitero que la historia es mía…_

**¡¡¡Hola a todos!!! Aquí estoy con mi primer fic de Harry Potter. Así que ya con esa advertencia os daréis cuenta de que es malísimo ò.ó. Y la razón por la que haya hecho un fic de HP así sin ton ni son es por que. ¡¡¡Rose y yo estamos de aniversario!!! *Tira confeti* Así que Rose este es tu regalo de Aniversario (de amigas :P) Y nada que bueno que ya sabes que te Quiero un motón y que eres de lo mejor. Y si no te gusta el fic pues luego me pegas y punto!! XD!! Y a los demás que lo leáis nos vemos abajo…**

**Al borde del fuego**

Hacia frío, mucho frío. Hermione siempre se había quejado de que en su cuarto siempre hacía mucho frío. Le encantaría a ver tenido una buena chimenea en ese momento junto a ella, que con su intenso calentor le hiciera olvidar los peores momentos que solía vivir muy a menudo. Seguía tirada en su cama, desde hacía más de una hora, empotrando su cara contra su almohada, para así intentar que sus sollozos no se escucharan y para resguardarse del mundo exterior.

_Sangresucia._

_Sangresucia._

_Sangresucia._

Odiaba esa palabra con todas sus fuerzas. Aguantaba que Draco Malfoy se la restregará por las narices y que cada vez que la viera un horrible siseo saliera de sus labios. Pero lo que no podía soportar era que un profesor, un profesor aún por lo estúpido que fuera le dijera sin disimular lo más mínimo. Las imágenes empezaron ha hacerse nítidas en su cabeza.

Había comenzado la clase de Pociones, todo el mundo estaba sentado. Hermione había decidido su sitio de siempre justo en la tercera fila en la mesa que hacía 7 comenzando por el principio. Justo detrás de él tenía al estúpido de Ron y a Harry con lo que con un simple giro de 180 grados podía tener charla para rato. Habían pasado 5 minutos y Snape no había aparecido. A Hermione le extraño el profesor no era de retrasarse, cuando al momento alguien se dio la vuelta para mirarla de nuevo.

- Hola, sangresucia. ¿Que impaciente por una nueva de tus lecciones, de como intentar parecerme a los demás magos, aunque yo simplemente sea una sangresucia?.- dijo Draco justo a 30 cm. de Hermione.

- ¡Oh! Claro Draco, y tu ¿que?¿Esperando a una nueva clase de como ser un capullo integral al que siguen sus dos estúpidos secuaces por creerse algo en está vida? Me parece que sí

¿O me equivoco?- dijo la Gryffindor utilizando el mismo despectivo que Malfoy había utilizado hacía ella.

- Estúpida. ¿Como te atreves a insultarme?.- dijo Draco mientras le arrebataba a Hermione su varita y la lanzaba contra la pared de la otra punta de clase.

- ¡Eh! Mi varita...- vaciló Hermione.- ¿Es lo máximo que sabes hacer? Te recuerdo que se caminar y puedo ir a recogerla . Estúpido.

Draco giró de nuevo para mofarse de Hermione junto a sus dos secuaces. Hermione se levantó de su asiento y paso por detrás de sus demás compañeros. Pudiera a ver utilizado la magia pero eso hubiera dado pie a más mofas sobre su sangre a manos de Draco. Cuando llegó al final de la hilera de mesas, se agacho para recoger su varita con tan mala suerte de que cuando se volvió a levantar hacía arriba con su varita alzada en el puño en señal de burla hacia Draco, la punta de su varita fue directa a parar al ojo de Severus Snape.

- Lo siento, profesor. No era mi intención yo solo quería...-dijo Hermione avergonzada y cabizbaja.

- Estúpida sangresucia. ¿No podrías permanecer en tu asiento como tus demás compañeros mientras mi demora?.- gritó el profesor sin levantarse la mano de su enrojecido ojo.

- Pero verá es que...- dijo la castaña temiendo que el profesor la malinterpretará.

- No me valen sus excusas, Siéntese. Gryffindor 50 puntos menos y usted señorita Granger nos veremos después de la clase.- El profesor murmuró un indescifrable hechizo y se fue hacia su sitio con la boca llena de estúpidas palabras. Hermione pudo escuchar entre alguna de ellas : Maldita sangresucia, Niñata Odiosa, No debería haber tenido nunca magia, No se la merece, Maldita sangresucia... Hermione avergonzada, se dirigió hacía su asiento, pero le chocó una imagen. Estaba observando a Draco con una hoja de pergamino donde se podía ver las palabras 'FUERA LOS SANGRESUCIA' y un dibujo de Snape (bastante gracioso todo hay que decirlo) lanzando un crucius contra Hermione. Hermione no puedo aguantar más y salió corriendo del aula entre sollozos en dirección a su cuarto.

Y allí llevaba Hermione una hora sin poder dejar de llorar. Entre sollozos y sollozos tirada de mala manera en su cama, cuando sonó alguien a la puerta.

- Quien quiera que seas lárgate.- gritó Hermione sin apartar su cara de la almohada.

Volvieron a tocar está vez más fuerte.

- ¡¡¡QUE TE LARGUES!!!.- gritó con más rabia Hermione y tiro uno de los cojines a la puerta.

La puerta se abrió y un destello pelirrojo apareció tras ella.

- Hermione, he venido a traerte tus cosas... En serio déjame pasar.- dijo Ron tímidamente.

- ¿Estas sordo? Te había pedido que te largarás.- dijo Hermione separándose poco a poco del cojín.

Ron la contemplo, contemplo sus hermosos ojos enrojecidos a causa de su desmesurado llanto. Ron la amaba. Dese hace tiempo, quizás demasiado, pero ella nunca se había dado cuenta. Recordaba a aquella Hermione de Primer curso con sus incisivos ojos y su enmarañado pelo.

- ¡¡Mmm!! Lo siento, pero quería deshacerme de tus cosas. Me sentía raro con todos estos libros encima.- dijo Ron con tono humorístico.

- ¡Oh! Vamos...- dijo Hermione con una pequeña sonrisa.

Ron dejó los libros encima de la mesa y se dirigió a la cama de Hermione. Se sentó sobre la colcha y le dio a Hermione su pañuelo.

- Gracias. No tenías que haberte molestado.- dijo Hermione en tono amable.

- No es nada...-dijo el pelirrojo con la mirada fija en la pared, para así no tener que mirar a Hermione a los ojos.

Hermione se volvió a tirar contra el cojín y sus sollozos se hicieron aún más lastimeros.

-¡Oh! Vamos Hermione, ¿porque te afectan tanto las burlas de un estúpido como Snape? - dijo Ron tratando de animarla.

- No lo entiendes Ron, tu no eres un... un...

- ¿Sangresucia?- respondió Ron tratando de ayudarla.

- Eso... No me fastidia que Snape me lo recalque o que Draco se ría de mí... Lo que me fastidia es que todos me humillen por que mis padres son muggles.-dijo Hermione entre sollozos. Hermione cada vez se iba acercando más a Ron quizás para animarse o para dejarse consolar. Hasta que al fin llegó a sus brazos. Ron no sabía que hacer... ¿La abrazaba? ¿Seguía consolándola? ¿O que tal si le desvelaba ya sus estúpidos sentimientos?

Decidió que lo mejor sería un abrazo, con lo que abrió los brazos y dejo que Hermione se estrechará junto a él.

Sentía calor, mucho calor. Y Hermione también lo sentía. Recordaba ahora sus suplicas de una chimenea, ¿quizás alguien la hubiera escuchado y hubiera mandado a Ron para que le diera calor? Estupideces, además Ron solo había venido como amigo y para dejarle sus libros. ¿ O no? Hermione había oído los comentarios ya desde hace tiempo sobre que Ron estaba coladito por ella. Incluso algunas veces lo había notado. Y ella a decir verdad también sentía algo por Ron. Le encantaba acariciar su pelo naranja y sus ojos azules la hacían volverse locas, pero el nunca se había dado cuenta, y prefería seguir representando el papel de amiga con la que siempre discutes. No era imposible que Ron sintiera algo por ella. Era imposible sintiera algo por Ron.

Hermione se despegó de los brazos de su amigo haciendo que la tristeza menguará en él. Había estado tan a gusto esos pocos minutos.

- Gracias, Ron. Eres un verdadero amigo.- dijo Hermione intentando poner su mejor cara.

¡Oh! A la porra estaba harto de ser su amigo el quería algo más, quería poder tener a Hermione entre sus brazos, quería poder besarla, quería poder decir que era 'Su' Hermione y no una simple amiga, su mejor amiga.

- Hermione, verás... Yo...- dijo Ron enrojeciendo de pies a cabeza.

- ¿Si?- dijo Hermione recogiendo ya sus libros.

Ron decidió cual sería la manera más fácil. Se levanto y la cogió de la mano y la sentó junto a él en su cama. Estaba nervioso sus piernas temblaban y sus manos sudaban como nunca lo habían hecho. Había soñado tanto con ese día. Sus ojos azules miraban enfrentados a los de Hermione. Ella sentía un dulce cosquilleo en su vientre. Y Ron sin poder esperar más avanzó poco a poco hacia la castaña y a su vez ella avanzaba hacia el. Sus cabezas ya estaban pegadas. Sus narices chocaban una con la otra.

- Hermione...Yo.- no le dio tiempo a nada más la Gryffindor ya había juntado sus labios contra los de Ron, proporcionándole un hermoso beso. Sus lenguas se juntaron y empezaron a realizar una rara danza, con la que siempre habían soñado. Ron empujó Hermione hacia la cama, dejándola tumbada y siguió besándola, sin separar en ningún instante sus labios de los de Hermione. Hermione pasaba sus manos por el pelo de Ron, el que tanto la había hecho soñar, y dejaba que Ron guiará su boca y la llevará al paraíso.

Tenía mucho más calor, muchísimo más calor. Ahora sabía que Ron era su chimenea particular.

**Rose!! Espero que te haya gustado, aunque seguramente es que no ¬¬!! Y nada a los demás que la leáis me dejáis un review pulsando al botoncito verde de abajo. Acepto de toooodooo!! Así que los que me quieran reñir que lo hagan xD!! **

**Besetess(:**


End file.
